Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.948$
Solution: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.948 = \dfrac{94.8}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.948} = 94.8\%$ $94.8$ per hundred = $94.8$ per cent = $94.8$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.